


Stiles y sus lobos.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves as Slaves, Werewolves as pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles está en el coche de su padre, escuchando la música de la radio de fondo, mirando por la ventana de forma ausente, pensando en el fastidio de haber tenido que dejar su partida a medias porque tiene que acompañar a su padre a la tienda de mascotas. 

—¿Por qué tienes que comprar un nuevo collar a Jordan? —Pregunta Stiles simplemente por aburrimiento, tampoco es porque le importe mucho el sabueso policía o lo que necesite, la verdad.

—Se le ha quedado pequeño, necesita uno que no le apriete tanto en el cuello. —Dice Noah aparcando frente a la tienda de mascotas más popular y de mayor calidez de Beacon Hills. Ambos Stilinski bajan del coche y entran dentro de la tienda de Alan Deaton, quien está alimentando a una pequeña kitsune con una sonrisa amable. —Alan.

—Noah. —Saluda Deaton y termina de darle de comer a la kitsune antes de dirigirse hacia los clientes. El Sheriff le entrega una hoja que les permite a los dueños de sus seres sobrenaturales soldar un nuevo collar en sus mascotas. Ambos adultos se ponen a hablar entre ellos, y Stiles comienza a caminar por la tienda, sonriendo al ver a los seres sobrenaturales intentando llamar su atención para que los compren.

Stiles está por darse la vuelta cuando dos pares de ojos rojos se posan en él, el humano se queda mirando a los hombres lobo más increíbles del mundo, ambos enormes y de aspecto amenazante, pero que lo cautivan y no puede evitar apartar la mirada de ellos.

—¿Niño? Ah, aquí estás. —Dice el Sheriff llegando a donde su hijo está, casi en la zona trasera de la tienda, donde los hábitats son mucho más grandes y reforzados. Stiles se acerca sin pensar en nada más, y lo único que le para de seguir acercándose es la mano de su padre en su brazo. —Stiles, niño, no podemos comprar un hombre lobo, mucho menos dos y ambos Alphas.

Stiles asiente, pero está un poco decepcionado porque algo le hace imposible alejarse de estos dos Alphas. Al ver a Deaton, Stiles se aleja un poco más del hábitat por si el dueño de la tienda se enfada, pero Alan solo está mirando de forma curiosa al joven Stilinski.

—Oh, no se preocupe por el dinero, Sheriff. Estos Alphas no están en venta, nadie quiere comprarlos. —Dice Alan sin dejar de mirar a Stiles. —Incluso sus visitas al veterinario serían gratuitas, al igual de la comida.

—¿Y cual es el truco? —Pregunta Noah frunciendo el ceño ante la increíble y muy extraña oferta que le está haciendo Deaton a su hijo pequeño.

—Estos lobos son Hale. —Dice Alan, y ambos Stilinski asienten, sabiendo perfectamente ahora el porqué Deaton prácticamente se los está regalando a Stiles. Mira a su padre y usa lo que todo el mundo ha descrito como “ojos de Bambi”, y su padre suspira antes de asentir. —Me alegro por ellos, llevan aquí varios años, merecen una casa de verdad.

Stiles observa a Alan entrar en el hábitat, soldar los collares con el Stilinski escrito en ellos y terminar de preparar a sus hombres lobo para que se los pueda llevar a casa. Una hora después, Stiles está medio rebotando en su asiento, mirando el asiento trasero donde sus hombres lobo miran curiosos por la ventana. 

Al sacar los papeles de adopción que dicen que los lobos son suyos, observa los nombres que tuvieron al nacer. Derek y Peter. Con cuidado, Stiles se da la vuelta y los prueba, tampoco es que quiera cambiarlos. —¿Derek?

El hombre lobo más joven se gira y mira con curiosidad al humano, Stiles sonríe y luego mira a quien debe ser Peter. Ambos lobos sonríen de forma tentativa, y antes de que se dé cuenta, ambos se han adelantado y han frotado sus mejillas con las de Stiles.

Stiles se sienta recto de nuevo en su asiento y va totalmente feliz hasta que llegan a casa y saca a sus lobos del coche, que lo siguen hacia su propio cuarto, mirándolo antes de ver donde dejará las camas de los lobos.

—Uh. —Dice sin sentido Stiles y mira a los lobos tumbándose en su cama y quedándose dormidos al instante. El Sheriff entra en la habitación de su hijo leyendo un pequeño panfleto que Alan les dio. —Están usando mi cama. ¿Eso significa que ese minúsculo hueco entre dos muros de músculo puro será mi espacio para dormir?

—Aquí dice que los hombres lobo consideran a sus dueños como manada, como el eslabón débil de la manada. Es importante que crees lazos con ellos, y dormir como en una pila de cachorros es esencial. —Dice Noah antes de darle el panfleto y besar a su hijo en la mejilla. —Me tengo que ir, mi turno empieza ahora, vuelvo mañana después de la comida.

Stiles se despide de su padre, y luego se pone el pijama, mira a la cama donde los Alphas duermen, y con un encogimiento de hombros se coloca en el espacio entre ellos, siendo abrazado casi al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

El primer día de Stiles con sus lobos es raro, pero bastante genial si alguien le pregunta. Ha dejado que ambos se acostumbren a su nuevo hogar y los ha dejado echarse una siesta en el jardín trasero mientras hacía sus tareas en la casa. Es bastante extraño para él mirar por la ventana y ver a los lobos dormidos plácidamente bajo el sol, o que de un momento a otro lo sigan por la casa como cachorros.

—Uhm, no sé si deberían venir conmigo al supermercado. —Murmura Stiles para sí mismo mientras hace la lista de la compra. No tiene que comprar nada para Derek o Peter, ya que eso se lo ha dado Deaton, pero piensa que tal vez les compre más ropa de la que llevan. Son unos pantalones de deporte grises o negros, y un montón de camisetas con cuello en pico. 

Al darse la vuelta, Stiles grita al ver a ambos lobos en su espalda, olfateándolo y gruñendo de forma positiva. El humano rueda los ojos pero frota su mejilla con la de Derek y luego con la de Peter, pues sabe que eso les gusta.

—¿Comprar? —Pregunta Derek señalando el papel de Stiles, y este asiente. —Yo voy. 

—Yo voy también. —Dice Peter, y Stiles tiene que intentar descubrir como respirar de nuevo correctamente, ya que las voces de sus lobos son graves e increíbles. De repente se siente como una presa cuando sus lobos sonríen y olfatean el aire de forma divertida. 

—V-vale. —Murmura Stiles y trata de moverse, pero de repente está en un sándwich Hale, con un lobo por delante y otro por detrás. Sabe que están marcándolo con su aroma antes de salir, pues es algo de territorio, posesión o algo así. Todo está en ese estúpido panfleto que Deaton le dio ayer.

Stiles se puede mover media hora después, cuando sus lobos parecen satisfechos, y cuando está por salir de su casa, se queda quieto y frunce el ceño pensando. Es sobre cómo sus lobos actúan con él, es como si ellos hubieran adoptado a Stiles y no al revés, es como si lo cuidasen y quisieran estar con él. No son los típicos seres sobrenaturales que la gente tiene como mascotas, es como si ellos hubieran elegido a Stiles y no al revés.

—¿No compra? —Pregunta Derek en el oído de Stiles con la voz baja y grave, y la piel del humano se eriza y se aleja unos pasos de sus lobos. Los mira y ve como sus ojos se fijan en él, con la preocupación y la diversión brillando en ellos.

—Si, si. Hay compra. Vamos. —Dice Stiles y camina hacia su coche, deja que sus lobos entren en la parte trasera y luego comienza a conducir hacia el supermercado. Siente las manos de sus lobos en su cuello, pero lo evita hasta que aparca en el parking del supermercado.

Comienza a comprar con sus lobos tras él, y aunque debería ser raro, es algo bastante normal y que le gusta, además sus Alphas son los más increíbles del lugar, si él mismo puede decirlo. 

Stiles está mirando los tipos de pasta cuando escucha que alguien grita su nombre, levanta la cabeza y sonríe al ver a Scott corriendo hacia él, pero luego mira a su dueña y espera a que Allison vaya a su ritmo, cuando llegan donde está Stiles, Scott lo abraza con fuerza hasta que dos gruñidos lo hacen alejarse y mostrar su cuello en señal de sumisión a los Alphas de Stiles.

—¡Oh, dios mío! No sabía que habías comprado dos lobos, Sti. —Dice Allison viendo a los Alphas de Stiles con una sonrisa amable que luego se ve divertida al ver como los lobos se pegan en la espalda del humano y frotan sus mejillas de forma exagerada contra el cuello de Stiles. —Son bastante increíbles.

—Si, son Derek y Peter. ¿Cómo estás, Scotty? —Pregunta Stiles al ver al lobo de Allison sonreír como un enorme cachorro, haciendole saber a Stiles que está bien. Hay algunos lobos que no hablan, otros que lo tienen prohibido, y luego están los Alphas de Stiles, que hacen lo que quieren. —Me alegra que estés bien, Scotty.

—Me alegro por ti, Sti. —Dice Allison mirando a los lobos Stilinski, luego parece ver algo en ellos y carraspea. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace que los tienes?

—Oh, desde ayer, la verdad. Y me salieron gratis. Alan es un gran hombre. —Dice Stiles, y Scott gruñe ante ese nombre, haciendo reír a Allison y Stiles, pues saben que Scott odia ir al veterinario para sus revisiones. —¿Por qué los preguntas?

—Mi… ehem… Mi tía, antes de que fuera detenida, tenía unos lobos parecidos. —Dice Allison, y si sus lobos no estuvieran pegados a su espalda, Stiles no habría sentido como se han tensado ante la mención de la tía de Allison.

—Oh, pues ni idea. —Dice Stiles sin dar más información. No es que no se fie de Allison, sino que sabe que hay oídos por todas partes.

—Si supieras algo, te haría bien saber que Kate salió hace unos días de la cárcel. Sería bueno que Alan hubiese escondido a ciertos lobos donde ella no pueda encontrarlos. —Murmura Allison antes de besar la mejilla de Stiles y alejarse siendo seguida por Scott.

Stiles sé queda quieto unos segundos antes de sentir el miedo creciendo dentro de él. Todo Beacon Hills sabe quien es Kate Argent y de lo que es capaz de hacer, y decir que deja el carrito de la compra tal y como está antes de salir corriendo hacia su coche junto a sus lobos es decir poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles está tumbado bajo el edredón de su padre, y no es porque tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo, solo le gusta su cama, eso es todo. No tiene miedo de que Kate Argent aparezca y le haga lo mismo que sabe que le ha hecho a muchas personas y seres sobrenaturales. Aún recuerda ver en el periódico la foto de esa pobre familia. Escucha un gemido, y se encoge un poco más bajo el edredón cuando se da cuenta de que Derek y Peter tratan de llegar a él, pero se hace un poco más pequeño y abraza la almohada de su madre con fuerza.

—¿Cachorro? —La voz de Peter resuena, y Stiles suspira, aflojando el agarre en el edredón para dejar que sus lobos entren a su lado. —No miedo. Nosotros protegemos a nuestro cachorro.

—A nuestra manada. —Termina de decir Derek, y Stiles se aprieta aún más entre ellos, intentando controlarse. Diablos, tiene dieciocho años, puede hacerlo, puede controlarse lo suficiente para salir de la cama de su padre y fingir que es adulto y que puede cuidarse a sí mismo y a sus lobos.

Con un suspiro, sale de debajo del edredón y pasa por encima de Derek para salir de la cama, un gruñido lo hace congelarse en su sitio, mira a Derek y ve que está mirando fijamente la franja de piel de su cadera cuando su camiseta se ha levantado. Stiles ignora lo que sea que le pase a su lobo y se pone de pie, observando lo desilusionados que se ven sus lobos cuando se coloca bien la camiseta. 

Sinceramente, no sabe porqué se siente como una presa o un trozo de carne.

—V-vamos a preparar la cena. —Dice Stiles cuando se da cuenta de que ha perdido toda la tarde en la cama de su padre. Sabe que es ridículo, pero hace bien en temer a Kate Argent, todo el mundo sabe lo que ha hecho.

Los lobos siguen a Stiles hacia la cocina, y se quedan en su espalda mientras cocina, sabiendo que es tontería decirles que se quiten, pues siempre lo van a ignorar y van a fingir que no ha dicho nada. Prepara un revuelto para él, y luego deja dos filetes de cinco kilos cada uno poco hechos para Derek y Peter, que comen con sus enormes garras.

Mientras cena, Stiles mira a los Alphas sentados cada uno a un lado de su cuerpo, como si lo estuvieran flanqueando, cosa extraña, añadiendo también el cómo lo ha llamado antes Peter. ¿Cachorro? ¿Eso que diablos significa? Aunque tampoco cree que si pregunta obtenga una respuesta, pues Peter y Derek solo responden a lo que quieren.

—Come, cachorro. —Dice Derek, pero suena más a una orden que a una sugerencia. Stiles mira al lobo, y este enarca una de sus poderosas cejas, como esperando a que el humano replique. A su otro lado, Peter gruñe y mueve el tenedor de Stiles para que pinche en la verdura.

—Que sí, que ya como. —Murmura Stiles y sigue cenando bajo la vigilancia de sus lobos, que se ven tremendamente complacidos cada vez que el plato del humano se vacía más y más hasta que este se queda vacío, y ambos hinchan sus pechos con orgullo.

Stiles sonríe con cariño antes de recoger los platos y dejarlos en el lavavajillas, agarra un trapo húmedo y espera a que sus lobos vengan a él, pues aunque podrían limpiarse ellos solos la sangre que chorrea por su barbilla o sus manos, prefieren… Bueno, Stiles usaría la palabra exigen, que sea él quien lo haga.

—Listo, limpios y resplandecientes. —Murmura Stiles, recibiendo mordiscos suaves en su cuello que no dejan marca, pero que erizan su piel, cosa que hace que ambos lobos se vean tremendamente orgullosos. —Uh. No se muerde. 

Ambos lobos resoplan y se quedan mirando a Stiles, como esperando a que este se mueva, cosa que hace momentos después, cuando se da cuenta de que no pueden quedarse así toda la noche. Así que, con un suspiro, sube hacia su cuarto y deja a los lobos rodando por su cama mientras él agarra las cosas para la ducha, cosa que llama la atención de Derek, que golpea el brazo de Peter para que vea lo que está haciendo Stiles.—Voy a la ducha. Podéis esperarme aquí. —Dice Stiles sin saber que les pasa, pero cuando va a entrar al baño, Derek y Peter lo agarran y lo llevan hacia la cama, colocándose sobre él, cada uno por un lado para evitar que se mueva. —¡Tengo que ducharme!

—No. Tienes que oler a manada. —Gruñe Peter y Derek asiente en acuerdo. Stiles rueda los ojos e intenta levantarse, pero es imposible teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que es en comparación a los dos enormes lobos. 

—Me voy a duchar y luego podréis marcarme con vuestro olor, lo prometo. —Dice Stiles, pero se arrepiente al instante cuando ve las sonrisas en las caras de los lobos. Derek y Peter lo dejan salir de la cama y lo observan ir hacia el baño.

Decir que Stiles alarga la ducha por miedo a ver lo que le espera al salir, es quedarse poco, porque en su mente ha cerrado su gira mundial cantando y bailando al ritmo de Ariana Grande. Al salir de la ducha, se pone su pijama y entra en su cuarto sin ver nada extraño en sus lobos, que están tumbados y esperando a que Stiles se una en el medio, entre los dos.

Al tumbarse, siente las manos de Derek y Peter cubriendo su piel, tanto la visible como la de debajo de su camiseta, besos y pequeños mordiscos por su cuerpo. Stiles gime y cierra los ojos, sintiendo a sus lobos por todas partes, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y se sienta de golpe en la cama.

—No se toca al sensible y frágil humano. —Exclama Stiles, y los lobos hacen ruidos de protesta, pero cuando se vuelve a tumbar, Derek y Peter solo lo rodean, cerrando los ojos para dormirse, pero con sonrisas arrogantes en sus rostros.

Stiles tarda un rato en dormirse, pero cuando lo hace, su móvil suena y lo despierta, haciéndolo gemir mientras pasa por el cuerpo de Peter y responde, apoyándose en ese duro y cálido pecho.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunta medio dormido, pero cuando nadie responde, ve que lo llaman desde el móvil de su padre. —¿Papá?

—N-no. —Escucha una voz, y se sienta de golpe al darse cuenta de que es Jordan, el sabueso del infierno que acompaña siempre a su padre en las patrullas. —Sheriff herido. Tengo permiso para llamarte.

—¿Estáis en el hospital? —Pregunta, y cuando recibe un pequeño sí, agradece a Jordan y luego cuelga, levantándose para comenzar a vestirse de forma rápida. Derek se sienta y se pone una camiseta, aunque sigue odiando los zapatos. —Bien hecho, Derek. Vamos, Peter, despierta.

Stiles recibe un gruñido negativo en respuesta, por lo que Stiles rueda los ojos y acaricia el cabello recortado de Peter, besándolo en las mejillas y en la nariz hasta que este se sienta en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados y frota su mejilla contra la camiseta de Stiles.

El humano sonríe encantado por haberlo despertado tan rápido, pero luego frunce el ceño al ver a Derek tirarse en la cama y fingir dormirse.

Lobo celoso.

Stiles camina hacia él y hace lo mismo que con Peter, sonriendo divertido cuando Derek frota su mejilla contra él también.

—Venga, vamos, lobos. Vamos al hospital. —Dice Stiles, y media hora después aparca frente al hospital, entrando de forma apresurada y llegando hacia la zona de urgencias, donde ve a Jordan nervioso por estar lejos del Sheriff. —¡Jordan! Tranquilo, papá estará bien. Es el Sheriff, ha recibido muchos disparos.

—Pero ha sido raro. —Susurra Jordan evitando la mirada de los alphas tras Stiles. —Estábamos en el descanso. Sheriff estaba tomando café en el restaurante 24 horas. Un disparo rompió ventana y luego golpeó a Sheriff.

Stiles frunce el ceño confuso, pero hacen un gesto para decirle que puede entrar a ver a su padre, sabe que Jordan también está preocupado, por lo que agarra su mano y lo guía con él hacia la habitación donde el Sheriff está siendo vendado en el brazo. 

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles con Derek y Peter con sus narices enterradas en el cuello del humano, sabiendo que para ellos el hospital huele raro. —Jordan dijo que estabas en un descanso.

—Fue Argent, fue Kate Argent. —Gruñe el Sheriff, pero sonríe cariñosamente a Jordan para tranquilizarlo, pero Stiles necesita esa sonrisa para él también, porque Kate Argent vuelve a aparecer de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles intenta mantenerse despierto, pero acaba dormido en algún lugar de la noche, siendo llevado a su cama por unos brazos cálidos. Lleva casi tres días sin dormir, y está aterrado. Una parte de él le dice que devuelva a los lobos, que se aleje de ellos, pues solo le están trayendo problemas, pero no puede. No porque sean sus mascotas, es algo más. Son suyos porque ellos le han aceptado, le han hecho manada. Y la manada no traiciona de esa forma.

—Comer. —Dice Peter horas después, y Stiles niega levemente mientras le entrega su desayuno a Jordan, que lo acepta gustosamente mientras observa al Sheriff con los ojos enormes y preocupados. Ignora los gruñidos molestos de sus lobos y sigue bebiendo su café.

—Deberías desayunar comida, niño. —Dice el Sheriff cuando se sienta en la única silla libre y comienza a desayunar el plato que su hijo ha hecho por él. —No comer no evitará que esa loca venga aquí.

—Viene a por mis lobos, papá. —Dice Stiles con el tono preocupado, al instante, sus lobos frotan sus mejillas contra el cuello de Stiles, cada uno a un lado. El humano suspira más tranquilo y coloca sus manos en una mejilla de cada lobo, dejándolos que lo calmen. —No quiero que sufran más.

—Niño, están buscándola, y van a detenerla antes de que te des cuenta. —Murmura el Sheriff, y Stiles asiente antes de cerrar los ojos para centrarse solo en el calor que siente por la suave piel de sus lobos. —Ahora, vete a clase.

El ceño de Stiles se frunce, pues es la primera vez que va a dejar a sus lobos solos. En los institutos, trabajos y edificios del gobierno las mascotas no pueden acompañar a sus dueños, solo pueden hacerlo en casos especiales. Y Stiles no es especial.

—¿Cuidarás de ellos? —Pregunta Stiles mordiéndose el labio preocupado, su padre asiente y se levanta con cuidado, siendo ayudado por Jordan al instante. Stiles se levanta y recoge la mesa antes de ir a la puerta, donde pasa veinte minutos rodeado por sus lobos. Si hay un toque un poco más… Íntimo, Stiles no se queja, sólo deja que sus lobos lo marquen antes de agarrar su mochila y subirse al jeep.

Stiles está tan centrado mientras saca el coche del camino de su casa, que no ve como Derek y Peter observan su coche con los ojos rojos y tristes, haciendo ruidos bajos bastante parecidos a gemidos mientras ven cómo se va.

—Volverá en unas horas. Los humanos tienen cosas que hacer. —Dice Jordan entendiendo como se sienten. Él se queda en la casa del Sheriff solo porque este está herido, luego deberá volver a su hábitat en la comisaría junto a los demás sabuesos del infierno.

\- - - - -

Stiles aparca en el aparcamiento del instituto y ve rápidamente a sus amigas. Camina hacia Lydia y Allison, y los tres entran en el edificio, sabiendo que todo el mundo los mira. Es normal, ellos son los populares, todos saben quiénes son.

—He oído lo de tu padre. —Dice Lydia cuando entran en su primera clase, cada uno se sienta en sus asientos y esperan a que el profesor entre. —¿Está bien?

—Sí, tiene el día libre, y está con mis lobos y su sabueso. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. Ignora la sonrisa de Theo que le da y mira a su amiga. —¿Y Jackson cómo se encuentra? Al salir de su celo debe estar agotado.

—Si, el pobre no ha podido ni marcarme con su aroma antes de que me fuera, pero después de ocho días dándome bien duro, no ha sido un problema. —Dice Lydia encogiéndose de hombros, pero sonriendo de forma divertida. —Me encanta mi Jacky.

Stiles mira a Lydia y se queda pensando en preguntarla o no. Sabe que muchos humanos se acuestan con sus mascotas, incluso algunos salen con ellos, como una pareja. Bueno, una pareja que no se puede casar, pero Stiles los ha visto. Pero no sabe como sacar el tema, ya que una pareja entre humano y mascota es normal, pero ¿un humano y dos mascotas?

—¿Qué pasa, Sti? —Pregunta Lydia notando la tensión en su amigo. 

—¿Cómo comenzaste a acostarte con Jackson? —Pregunta Stiles tan rápido que Lydia le hace repetir la pregunta, luego la rubio-fresa se ríe y rueda los ojos. —No te rías de mí.

—Lo siento, pero es que sabía que me harías esa pregunta. —Dice Lydia encogiéndose de hombros. —No lo decidí. Las mascotas hombres lobo son muy especiales, puede parecer que los adoptas o los compras, pero son mucho más libres que los demás, ellos deciden hacer a sus dueños manada o no, ellos deciden todo. 

—¿Entonces si mis lobos quieren estar conmigo… íntimamente dependerá de cuando ellos quieran? —Pregunta Stiles sin sorprenderse. El humano ha visto a sus lobos hacer lo que quieren todos los días, ignorando cuando Stiles les dice que bajen de su cama, o que no entren al baño con él. —¿Cómo empezó Jackson?

—Comenzó marcándome con su aroma, luego proporcionándome, ya sabes, dándome comida, haciendo que coma todo, durmiendo conmigo, duchándose conmigo, rodando en mi ropa… Los lobos son muy naturales e instintivos, solo confían en lo que sus sentidos les dicen. —Dice Lydia, y cuando ve la cara de su amigo, se ríe de él. —¿Ya han comenzado, verdad?

\- - - -

El Sheriff está medio acostado en su sofá con Jordan apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo cuando se da cuenta de algo. Hace dos horas que no ha oído o visto a los lobos de su hijo. Sabe que no suelen hacer mucho ruido, pero es raro.

Con un suspiro, Noah se levanta y deja a Jordan dormir en el sofá. El primer sitio donde Noah mira es en el jardín trasero, donde suelen dormir sus siestas, pero los lobos no están ahí, luego sube las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hijo, quedándose quieto mientras ve dos enormes lobos, con patas, colas, orejas puntiagudas y pelaje rodando sobre la ropa que alguien ha tirado del armario hacia el suelo. 

Noah mira al lobo negro y al lobo rubio oscuro, reconociéndolos rápidamente, luego se encoje de hombros y vuelve al salón para quedarse con Jordan en lo que su hijo vuelve de clase, sabiendo como se pondrá al ver lo que han hecho sus lobos.

\- - - -

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Sti! —Exclama Lydia mientras Stiles se despide con la mano y sube al jeep. Conduce mientras canta, y de repente se queda quieto al ver algo en mitad de la carretera por la que va. No debería ir por la carretera que bordea el bosque, pero es la forma más rápida de ir a casa. 

Y de morir, aparentemente.

Frena de golpe, y al instante es sacado del jeep por dos hombres liderados por una mujer rubia que reconocería en cualquier parte. 

—Debes de ser Stiles. —Dice Kate sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles abre los ojos con un gemido de dolor, y se traga un grito de dolor, ya que no siente los brazos, y solo le llegan fuertes dolores. Abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza con esfuerzo, dándose cuenta de cómo sus brazos están atados sobre él, con unas esposas.

—Oh, está despierto. —Susurra Kate desde una esquina. Stiles abre los ojos con miedo, y antes de decir nada, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Cuando parece recuperarse de ese shock, más y más descargas recorren su cuerpo, dejando su garganta en carne viva de todos los gritos que intenta acallar.

Stiles pierde la noción del tiempo, pero cuando vuelve de la inconsciencia, se da cuenta de que ya no está colgado por esas esposas, sino acostado en algo fresco y duro. Abre los ojos y jadea aliviado, llorando al darse cuenta de que está en el jardín de su casa, viendo la furgoneta negra desapareciendo calle abajo mientras sus dos lobos salen de la casa entre gruñidos y gemidos.

—¡Compañero! —Grita Derek y lo levanta con cuidado, escuchando como gime de dolor. —Herido. Está herido.

—Huele a Argent. —Dice Peter con los dientes apretados por la furia, Stiles mira a su padre llamando a la comisaría, y a una ambulancia. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y se apoya contra el pecho de Derek, llorando de alivio al estar entre sus lobos, al estar con su padre, al estar lejos de esa loca.

Stiles sabe que hay horas que no recuerda, pero sabe que Kate lo ha torturado, lo ha golpeado, y lo ha humillado, y todo porque adoptó a Derek y a Peter, no hay otra razón, y eso hace que tiemble de miedo. Peter hace un ruido antes de frotar su mejilla contra la de Stiles, tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras absorbe su dolor.

—Ya viene la ambulancia. —Dice su padre a punto de perder la calma. Stiles mira a su padre por encima de sus lobos y hace un puchero intentando no llorar, pero todo le puede tras horas siendo secuestrado. Horas porque ve el sol saliendo con un nuevo día, y lo húmedo que sintió antes era el rocío sobre su césped. —Derek, Peter, no podéis ir en la ambulancia, os tenéis que quedar en casa, luego vendré a por vosotros, ¿vale?

—No. —Dicen los lobos a la vez mientras se aprietan más contra Stiles, intentando que no los separen de su compañero herido y totalmente devastado. El Sheriff frunce el ceño, se gira hacia Jordan, y le hace una señal. 

—Jordan sabe conducir, no es normal o habitual, pero en emergencias puede hacerlo. Jordan, sigue la ambulancia. —Dice el Sheriff, y Jordan asiente mientras observa las heridas sangrantes de Stiles, agarra las llaves que le tiende el Sheriff, y prepara el coche patrulla al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia aparca frente a la casa Stilinski.

Los paramédicos corren hacia Stiles ignorando los gruñidos de los lobos, dejando al joven Stilinski sobre una camilla, lo suben y el Sheriff sube con él, viendo como los lobos entran en el coche patrulla con el ceño fruncido, totalmente fuera de sí por alejarse de Stiles.

—Está bastante crítico, Sheriff Stilinski. —Murmura uno de los paramédicos, y cuando el Sheriff abre la boca para preguntar, el corazón de Stiles paralizándose cuando suena el largo pitido en la máquina. —Atrás, Sheriff.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah está sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, tiene a Jordan sentado a su lado, y ambos están mirando a los Alpha de Stiles paseándose por la diminuta sala, gruñéndose entre ellos como si así hablasen y se entendiesen. Pero Noah no va a decir nada. Está mucho más centrado en su hijo, en cómo nada más llegar al hospital se lo han llevado lejos y no le han dicho nada. Su última visión de su hijo es él muriéndose y su corazón sin latir.

—Stiles Stilinski. —Dice el médico, y Noah se levanta rápidamente, siendo rodeado por Derek y Peter. —Su hijo está bastante grave, cuenta con una deshidratación leve, tres costillas rotas, una conmoción leve, pérdida de sangre, y agotamiento en general. Es un milagro que siga con vida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las marcas de quemaduras causadas por electricidad en todo su torso. 

—Oh, dios. —Susurra Noah y se pasa las manos por el cabello, pensando en qué sería de él si perdiera su hijo. Siente a Jordan abrazando su costado, y Noah acepta gustosamente, mirando como Derek y Peter intentan entrar. —Son los Alpha de mi hijo, ¿pueden entrar?

El médico parece reticente, pero se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es tener a dos lobos sin su dueño, por lo que asiente y guía a los lobos hacia la habitación donde el hijo del Sheriff duerme gracias a los analgésicos, antibióticos, y todo lo que están inyectándole. El médico cierra la puerta, y al instante Derek y Peter gruñen furiosos al sentir a su humano tan pequeño, roto y adolorido en esa extraña cama.

—No huele a mate. —Dice Peter frunciendo la nariz, y Derek asiente en acuerdo. Ambos se van hacia la cama, y se tumban rodeándolo, marcándolo con su aroma para que deje de oler tan horriblemente mal y extraño.

Derek frota su mejilla contra la de Stiles, intentando dejar algo de olor en su humano, y Peter hace lo mismo al otro lado. Se quedan así hasta que Noah entra, hablando con alguien que los lobos no reconocen, pero que gruñen por el aroma que tiene impregnado.

—Derek, Peter, no gruñáis. —Dice Noah mientras mira en forma de disculpa a su visitante. —Lo lamento, están un poco irascibles por la situación de mi hijo, espero que lo entiendas.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo. —Dice Victoria, sonriendo de forma amable, pero cuando el Sheriff no mira, frunce el ceño a los animales en la camilla. —Quería pedirte disculpas a ti y a tu familia en nombre de la mía. Kate debería estar en la cárcel.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles abre los ojos justo cuando comienza a sentir frío tras haber estado cálido durante tanto tiempo. Lo que observa es a sus lobos intentando atacar a la madre de Allison. Su padre está siendo lo único que los frena.

—Derek. Peter. —Susurra Stiles casi sin fuerzas, pero hace el efecto deseado cuando sus lobos giran la cabeza de golpe y se dirigen a él, mirándolo fijamente en busca de malestar. Las manos de sus lobos recorren su cuerpo y comienzan a sacar dolor de él.

—Como has visto, no eres bienvenida aquí, así que te agradezco esas falsas disculpas, pero lo mejor será que te vayas. Sino, soy capaz de ir tras todo Argent que se acerque a mi hijo por acoso, intimidación, secuestro e intento de asesinato. —Dice el Sheriff, y Victoria asiente antes de irse de la habitación de hospital donde descansa Stiles. —¿Cómo estás, niño?

—Bien, solo quiero un poco de agua. —Susurra Stiles, y luego bebe del agua que rápidamente le entrega Derek. Cuando está satisfecho, se mira el cuerpo, viendo las vendas, el yeso y todo lo que cubre su cuerpo tras la paliza. —¿Qué hacía la señora Argent aquí?

—Pedir perdón en nombre de su familia. —Dice Noah ignorando los gruñidos de los lobos cuando el apellido es nombrado. Stiles rueda los ojos sin creerse esa disculpa, porque puede que Allison y su padre se hayan salvado de la locura que va con la familia, pero sabe que los demás están malditamente locos, incluida su madre pese a no ser una Argent de sangre.

Stiles siente a Derek y a Peter tumbándose con él en la cama con cuidado de no aplastar sus heridas, y lo abrazan con fuerza, moviendo sus mejillas por toda la piel expuesta del humano. Abre los ojos de nuevo, y sin pensarlo mucho junta sus labios con los de Derek, luego besa los de Peter y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Voy a fingir que no he visto nada. —Murmura Noah y va hacia la salida. —Voy a la cafetería a por algo de comer, te traeré algo rico para comer, así no tienes que pasar por la asquerosa comida del hospital.

Stiles se sonroja, pero no se mueve cuando la puerta se cierra tras Noah y Jordan, solo se acurruca más en los brazos de sus lobos hasta que cae en la cuenta de algo. Ha besado a sus lobos como si fueran sus novios o algo así. Va a morir de la vergüenza.

Aunque cuando Stiles abre la boca para disculparse con sus lobos, siente dos durezas pegadas contra su cadera, una dureza a cada lado, y abre los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que su beso ha causado en sus lobos, a los que se niega a llamar mascotas. No quiere que sean sus mascotas, quiere que sean libres, que puedan elegir si quieren estar con él o no.

—¿Qué pasaría si os soltase en el bosque? ¿Qué haríais si pudierais iros a donde quisierais? Seríais libres, os gustaría, ¿no? —Pregunta Stiles sin mirar a sus lobos.

—No ir. Nuestro corazón está aquí. —Dice Derek, y Peter asiente contra su cuello en señal de acuerdo. —Tu nuestro. Nosotros tuyo.

—¿Entiendes? Unidos. Compañeros. —Dice Peter, y Stiles no sabe qué decir a eso, por lo que vuelve a unir sus labios con los de sus lobos, primero los de Peter y luego los de Derek. Ambos lo besan con fuerza, forzando sus lenguas, dominando el beso hasta que Stiles no es más que gemidos y ganas de más.

Derek gruñe y se intenta poner sobre Stiles, pero el humano suelta un gemido que no es de placer, solo puro dolor, y eso hace que los lobos se queden quietos y miren fijamente a Stiles. Peter y Derek absorben el dolor de nuevo, y esperan a que este se quede dormido, clamando venganza en silencio contra los Argent.


	8. Chapter 8

El hospital da de alta a Stiles dos días después con la promesa por parte del humano para que se mantenga en cama y descanse para recuperarse más rápido. Los lobos de Stiles están de acuerdo en cuidar a su humano, por lo que cuando toca vestirse y quitarse la bata del hospital, Noah intenta sacarlos físicamente de la habitación. Intenta es la palabra.

—Papá, no pasa nada, me han visto en ropa interior muchas veces. —Dice Stiles tratando de no reírse, pues duele, y su padre acaba suspirando y murmurando sobre mascotas sobrenaturales que no entienden de la privacidad.

Stiles se levanta de la cama y con ayuda de su padre, y la vigilancia de los lobos, se viste lentamente descansando un poco sobre su padre cuando estar de pie tanto tiempo acaba con sus breves energías. Derek y Peter rápidamente se colocan a ambos lados de Stiles y absorben todo el dolor que pueden.

—Basta, muchachos, dejad que lo siente en la silla de ruedas. —Dice Noah tratando de obtener algo de paciencia y no golpear a los lobos en la cara. Ambos Alphas gruñen molestos pero se alejan medio paso. Pequeña victoria para Noah. —Con cuidado, niño.

Stiles se sienta lentamente en la silla de ruedas, y su padre la empuja siendo seguido por Jordan, suspirando al ver que Derek y Peter agarran cada mano de su hijo para caminar junto a él, absorbiendo todo el dolor que puedan sentir en su humano.

Al llegar al coche, Peter se apresura a gruñir al médico que iba a despedirse de Stiles mientras Derek alza en brazos a su frágil humano y lo ayuda a subir al coche. Luego, los lobos suben al coche, cada uno a un lado del joven Stilinski, dejándolo en una especie de extraño sándwich Alpha con relleno de humano blandito.

Stiles se ríe solo mientras se lo imagina, y recibe miradas extrañas del resto de los ocupantes del coche, pero lo ignora a favor de acurrucarse entre la calidez de sus lobos, que no dudan en hacer retumbar en sus pechos unos gruñidos constantes y suaves que lo tranquilizan y lo ayudan a dormir.

Al aparcar frente a la casa, Noah suspira al ver a las mejores amigas de su hijo esperando en el porche. Derek gruñe a Peter, él responde, y parecen hablar entre gruñidos hasta que Peter asiente y alza con cuidado a un Stiles dormido con cuidado de las heridas. Derek se coloca entre su compañero y la Argent del porche y se coloca en posición de ataque.

—Oh, dios. ¿Cómo está Stiles, Sheriff? —Pregunta Lydia con la mirada preocupada fija en la figura de su mejor amigo. Agarra a Jackson para que no se acerque por si el Alpha ataca.

—Bien, pero necesita recuperarse. —Responde Noah abriendo la puerta y dejando que todos pasen, pero frunce el ceño confuso al ver que Allison, y por ende Scott, se quedan fuera, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos brillando por lágrimas no derramadas. —¿Allison?

—Lo siento mucho, ha sido mi culpa. —Dice Allison y deja que Scott la abrace mientras hace ruidos confusos sin saber porqué su humana está llorando y oliendo miserable. Noah frunce el ceño, y de forma nada sutil mueve su mano hacia su arma.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta Noah adoptando el tono que usa cuando interroga a criminales en las salas de interrogatorios de la comisaría, y que nunca pensó que usaría con la mejor amiga de su hijo.

—Yo le dije a Kate sobre Stiles. —Dice Allison y luego saca una pistola de debajo de su chaqueta. —Lo siento mucho Sheriff.


	9. Chapter 9

El Sheriff mantiene la calma, no quiere alterar a Allison, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una niña, una niña asustada que piensa que todo lo que ha hecho su familia es por su culpa. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acerca unos pasos hacia la niña, ignorando como Scott hace ruidos tristes.

—Allison, no ha sido tu culpa. Tu tía es la única culpable. —Dice Noah acercándose otro paso, hace un gesto con su mano, y Jordan sabe al instante qué hacer. Ha sido educado desde cachorro para ser un perro policía. —Mírame, tú no has hecho nada malo. Stiles no te culpa.

—Debería hacerlo. —Dice Allison y levanta la pistola. Nadie sabe a donde iba a apuntar, ya que Jordan salta hacia Scott mientras Noah hace un movimiento rápido, quitándole a Allison la pistola que al verla de cerca, ni si quiera estaba cargada. —Lo siento mucho, Sheriff. No sé que me pasa. Creo que la locura de mi familia me está afectando.

Allison cae de rodillas en el césped, se tapa la cara y llora de forma desconsolada. Jordan deja ir a Scott, y este rápidamente la abraza, tratando de calmarla haciendo ruidos suaves. Noah mira fijamente a la niña y no sabe qué hacer. Con un suspiro, prefiere dejar a la comisaría fuera de esto, por lo que tras hacer una llamada, solo espera diez minutos antes de que Chris aparque detrás de su camioneta.

Chris mira la pistola y luego a su hija y empalidece un poco. —¿Quién te ha dado esa pistola? ¡Allison! ¿Quién ha sido?

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles apareciendo en la puerta, aún en los brazos de Peter. Noah lo hace entrar y finge que todo está bien, pero por las miradas asesinas de los lobos de su hijo, sabe que ellos han oído todo.

—Nada, Chris ha venido a buscar a Allison. —Dice Noah y hace una señal a Peter para que vuelva a subir a Stiles a su cuarto, pero cuando entran, Stiles mira a Lydia y esta se asoma por la ventana, explicándole a Stiles todo lo que ve.

—Al parecer, Chris está tratando que Allison le responda a algo, y se le ve nervioso y a punto de perder los nervios. Tu padre lleva una pistola en la mano, y Jordan está evitando que Scott se acerque a Allison. —Dice Lydia y luego se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a su mejor amigo. —Creo que me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, pero mañana. Te dejo descansar entre tus calientes lobos.

Stiles se sonroja levemente, pero lo ignora mientras siente a sus lobos abrazándole. Stiles mira fijamente a Derek y se inclina un poco, dejando que Derek decida, y parece a favor de más besos, ya que comienza a darle besos suaves, moviendo sus lenguas de forma lenta y dulce mientras Peter se encarga de su cuello, donde deja más besos. Ambos lobos meten sus manos bajo la camiseta de Stiles, acariciándolo y quitándole el dolor que pueda sentir.

Stiles jadea y deja que le quiten la camiseta y los pantalones de deporte, quedándose en ropa interior entre sus lobos, que hacen algo extraño con la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles, y luego baja la mirada, viendo como su piel siempre blanca y sin imperfecciones ahora está llena de moratones, hematomas y vendas. Si, mini Stiles vuelve a bajar, ya que todo se ha ido al ver el aspecto que tiene. —Oh, dios.

Stiles se acaba de dar cuenta de que ha estado a punto de morir, y eso le está aterrando. Sus lobos parecen sentirlo, ya que lo abrazan con fuerza, y se tumban prácticamente sobre él. Evitando su ataque de pánico y haciendo que se duerma.

Cuando Stiles se ha dormido, Peter se levanta de la cama, gruñe a Derek, y este responde con otro gruñido antes de abrazar aún más fuerte a Stiles. Peter salta por la venta y corre hacia el bosque con una dirección en mente.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles lleva cuatro días sin saber de Peter. Sabe que en estos casos debe llamar al RDSS, o el Readiestramiento de Seres Sobrenaturales, pero se niega. No quiere que dañen a su lobo, y algo dentro de él le dice que volverá, que no lo ha abandonado.

—Triste. —Murmura Derek tocando el pecho de Stiles, tiene el ceño fruncido y gruñe suavemente. Stiles se encoge de hombros y vuelve a acurrucarse entre los brazos del lobo, sintiéndose mejor cuando Derek pasa sus manos por su espalda, relajándolo. —Peter volverá.

—Lo sé. —Dice Stiles y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose medio vacío desde que Peter se fue. Y no es una mierda romántica de esas, es un sentimiento jodidamente real, es como si una parte de él estuviera vacía y entumecida, piensa que si Derek no estuviera, estaría totalmente vacío, y piensa que está relacionado con algo que dijeron en el hospital. —Compañeros. ¿Me explicas que es eso? 

Derek gruñe molesto por tener que usar las palabras. —Los lobos tienen un compañero en toda su vida. Stiles es compañero de Peter y compañero de Derek. Te amamos, nos amas. Para siempre. Te sientes mal porque Peter lejos, cuando vuelva completaremos vínculo.

Stiles asimila las palabras que ha dicho por Derek e ignora la forma de neandertal que tiene de hablar, simplemente se centra en lo que significa tener dos compañeros. Dos lobos. Nada de mascotas, nunca los va a considerar mascotas.

—¿Tu me quieres? —Pregunta Stiles temiendo la respuesta.

—No. —Gruñe Derek, y parece que huele la desolación de Stiles, porque rápidamente añade: —No querer. Amar. Soy tuyo.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente a Derek, jadeando cuando no ve sus ojos rojos, sino que los ve de un verde extraño y hermoso. El humano acaricia la mejilla del lobo y luego se acerca y besa a Derek con suavidad, no para llegar a nada, sino solo para demostrarle lo que siente de esta forma.

Derek está gruñendo, pero es su modo predeterminado, por lo que Stiles no está preocupado. Se comienza a preocupar cuando el lobo rompe el beso y lo sienta en la cama, luego lo alza en brazos y lo lleva escaleras abajo, hacia la puerta trasera, lo sienta en las escaleras del porche, y señala un punto del inicio del bosque.

—No veo nada. —Susurra Stiles, pero luego jadea al ver a Peter sudoroso, lleno de sangre y con algo en la mano derecha. Gruñe victorioso cuando se arrodilla frente a Stiles y le entrega… —¡Oh, dios mío! ES UNA CABEZA HUMANA.

Peter está orgulloso cuando deja la cabeza de Kate Argent a los pies de Stiles, luego levanta la cabeza y aúlla, siendo seguido al instante por Derek. Stiles sonríe y sin pensar mucho en la cabeza humana, levanta la cabeza y trata de aullar junto a sus lobos, quienes sonríen divertido al verlo.

—Ahora completar vinculo. —Dice Derek, y Stiles no sabe que es completar el vínculo, pero cuando Peter lo alza en brazos y lo lleva hacia el bosque con un bulto sospechoso pegado en su trasero, bueno, se hace una idea de lo que es completar el vínculo.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter deja de correr cuando llegan a una especie de cueva que, para sorpresa de Stiles, tiene una especie de nido hecho con mantas y pieles de aspecto suaves y cálidos. Stiles va a decir algo agradable sobre la cueva, pero lo único que puede decir es: —¿Qué demonios, esa es mi manta de Star Wars que no encuentro desde hace tiempo?  
Los lobos gruñen en respuesta cuando Peter lo tumba en el nido, y Stiles jadea al ver que, como los ojos de Derek, los ojos de Peter ya no brillan en rojo Alpha, sino que se pueden ver unos hermosos ojos azules que lo hipnotizan.

—Fuera. —Gruñe Derek cuando se arrodilla a un lado de Stiles, rompiendo la ropa que llevaba puesta el humano mientras que Peter está ocupado besando y lamiendo el lado derecho del cuello de Stiles. Luego, Derek se encarga de marcar el lado izquierdo mientras Stiles se queda mirando el techo de la cueva, jadeando y tocando todo lo que puede los increíbles cuerpos que lo rodean. —Sabroso.

Peter gruñe en acuerdo, y Stiles no puede aguantarlo más, así que se arrodilla y observa los cuerpos de sus lobos, pasa sus manos por esos cuerpos esculpidos en piedra, y luego agarra las masivas erecciones de sus lobos, dándoles unas tentativas sacudidas, complacido de ver el efecto que tiene en sus Alphas.

Stiles se inclina y pasa su lengua primero por los abdominales de Peter y luego por los de Derek, acabando en cada caso con un beso tentativo en cada punta sabrosa y húmeda. Derek es el que no puede aguantar más y empuja con suavidad la boca de su humano hacia su erección necesitada, y claro, Stiles tiene fijación oral, así que al chupar es el campeón. 

Stiles se ríe de su chiste interno y lame tentativamente la punta, encantado de ver como Derek mueve la cadera y trata de entrar en la boca de Stiles, pero él es un arrogante manipulador, por lo que da lamidas de gatito en la punta, y luego se mete la punta en la boca, pues es lo único que le entra. Aún así, jadea al sentir los dientes de Peter en su nalga, trata de girarse para no perderse ese espectáculo, pero Derek gruñe y lo lleva de nuevo hacia su erección, exigiendo que se encargue de ella. 

Los tres se envuelven en un frenesí de lamer, gemir y gruñir, y cuando Stiles quiere darse cuenta, está sudoroso, le duele la espalda por la postura en la que está, y ya puede tener cinco dedos dentro de él, por lo que no se sorprende cuando siente la punta de Peter presionado contra su entrada. Stiles gime y se empuja él mismo hacia atrás, queriendo que su lobo entre en él al mismo tiempo que se encarga de darle placer a Derek con su boca.

—Hermoso compañero. —Gruñe Peter cuando entra por completo en el interior de Stiles, y el humano pone los ojos en blanco del placer, pues Peter tiene la forma, anchura y largura perfecta para darle en la próstata constantemente.

Stiles se mueve entre sus lobos, pero luego se deja llevar cuando Peter agarra sus caderas con fuerza y lo embiste con fuerza, gruñendo casi como un animal real al mismo tiempo que Derek arremete a la garganta de Stiles con un poco menos de fuerza, no queriendo ahogar a su humano. Y casi al mismo tiempo, Derek, Peter y Stiles alcanzan el clímax, pero la diferencia es la pelota de tennis que Stiles tiene ahora en el trasero.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Gime Stiles con la voz ronca a causa de su usada garganta, pero antes de obtener respuesta, recibe un mordisco en su cuello mientras Peter se muele contra él. Derek observa la escena mientras se acaricia a si mismo, sonriendo como un depredador esperando a tomar su pedazo de la presa cazada. —Los jodidos nudos son reales.

—Tendrás dos. —Gruñe Derek señalando su erección, ya que Peter sigue con los dientes incrustados en el cuello de Stiles durante el tiempo que dura su nudo. Luego sale lentamente de su humano y se deleite al ver su venida saliendo de Stiles lentamente. —Mi turno.

Peter gruñe hastiado, pero deja que Derek agarre a Stiles y lo tumbe bajo él, el Alpha se coloca entre las piernas de un medio ido Stiles, y besa tiernamente la frente del humano antes de enterrarse en él. Los embistes de Derek son un borrón para Stiles tanto por la fuerza con la que está siendo jodido, como por la bruma de orgasmo que tiene en su cabeza desde que ha sido anudado por primera vez. Pero cuando el nudo de Derek crece, y sus dientes se entierran en el otro lado del cuello del humano, Stiles se siente completo, saciado y feliz desde que tiene memoria, por lo que no puede evitar abrazar con fuerza a Derek mientras agarra con una mano a Peter, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose casi al instante, sabiendo que al despertar seguirá rodeado de sus lobos.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles vuelve a casa con sus lobos casi dos semanas después de haber sido marcado como su compañero. Vuelven desnudos, pero Stiles envuelto en una manta en los brazos de Derek mientras Peter lidera el camino a casa. Cuando llegan, Stiles los hace ir a la ducha, donde entran los tres bajo el agua, y Stiles gime de placer al sentir cómo toda la suciedad se va, amando sentirse limpio de nuevo.

Tras sentirse mejor con la ducha, se pone un pijama -y obliga a sus lobos a ponerse pantalones-, y baja a la cocina para comer algo que no sea carne de venado o conejo, muchas gracias. Se sienta para comer, y frunce el ceño al ver un enorme sobre marrón sobre la encimera con su nombre. Es la letra de su padre, por lo que lo abre y jadea al ver lo que hay dentro.

Identificaciones falsas para él y para sus lobos, pero en los papeles pone que sus lobos son humanos. Además hay dinero de sobra, unos cien mil dólares, y unos billetes para Toronto junto con una nota de su padre, breve, pero hermosa:

“Niño, están buscando a Peter por el asesinato de Kate y sus cazadores, por lo que os he declarado muertos a los tres, así que ahora vas a irte de aquí, alejarte de todo y vivir una vida junto con tus lobos sin que tengáis restricciones para poder amaros. Chris ha sido quien ha donado ese dinero. Sé feliz, no mires atrás, y nunca, nunca olvides que te amo mucho”.

Stiles tiene que quedarse quieto unos momentos leyendo una y otra vez la nota de su padre antes de levantarse de golpe y correr escaleras arriba, donde ve una mochila llena de ropa y otras cosas suyas. Se tapa la boca y se traga las lágrimas antes de girarse y mirar a sus lobos, que parecen confundidos.

—Nos vamos de aquí para que seáis libres. —Dice Stiles y corre hacia las herramientas de su padre, y cuando encuentra lo que necesita vuelve a sus lobos y rompe los collares de sus lobos antes de que los tres se vistan, pero esta vez para un viaje largo. Un viaje hacia la libertad.

—¿Estáis listos para ser Derek y Peter Hale? —Pregunta Stiles, y los lobos se miran entre ellos antes de sonreír y asentir.

Stiles, Derek y Peter salen por la puerta trasera, con sus nuevos papeles identificativos, con el dinero, con sus pertenencias, y dejando un simple gracias pegado en el frigorífico de los Stilinski, perdiéndose en el bosque en su camino hacia la libertad. 

FIN


	13. Epílogo

Dos años después

Dos lobos están jugando en la nieve con dos pequeños cachorros marrones con manchas en forma de lunares. Los cuatro ladran, aúllan y se persiguen ante la mirada atenta de un humano observando desde el gran ventanal de una cabaña escondida en mitad del bosque.

Stiles suspira mientras bebe un poco de café, sonriendo divertido y enternecido cuando Derek finge caerse al suelo cuando el cachorro muerde su pata, luego mira a Peter enseñar a su otro cachorro a encontrar el aroma de un conejo cercano. Nadie pensaría que el que lo anudasen generaría que pudiera tener hijos porque, es un chico, pero el sexo que siguió después de enterarse de los cachorros valió la pena.

Vivir en Toronto, donde las mascotas sobrenaturales están prohibidas, es lo mejor que Stiles nunca pensó, y es porque Derek y Peter son tratados como personas, no como mascotas, y encima cuentan con su propio trabajo. Además, Stiles no podría soportar que sus cachorros, Aurora y Damien, fuesen vendidos en una tienda como si fueran animales.

Un chillido llama la atención de Stiles, y levanta la cabeza para ver a Derek transformado en humano, con un cachorro en brazos para meterlo en casa. Tras él, Peter ha hecho lo mismo, por lo que Stiles corre a la puerta de entrada con una enorme manta, y envuelve a sus cachorros en ella antes de llevarlos a su habitación, donde los vestirá con demasiadas capas -según Peter-. 

Stiles sonríe al ver a sus cachorros volver a su cuerpecito de bebé de un año y medio, y saca los pañales y demás cosas para ponérselos. El humano ama que sus cachorros sean copias de él, con el cabello castaño, piel pálida y lunares por todo el cuerpo. Lo único que no han sacado de él son sus ojos. Aurora tiene los ojos azules de Peter, y Damien tiene una mezcla extraña de verde y marrón de Derek. Sus cachorros son perfectos.

—¿Ya están listos? —Pregunta Peter, y Stiles asiente, aún sin acostumbrarse a la forma en la que habla Peter. ¿Quién pensaría que su marido es una mierda sarcástica cómo él? ¿O que Derek no habla mucho pero siempre que lo hace es para callar bocas? Stiles está enamorado de sus maridos, encantado de cómo han florecido lejos de Estados Unidos.

Stiles echa de menos su hogar, pero las videollamadas diarias a su padre, y las semanales a Lydia lo mantienen bien. Aunque por la cara de Lydia, es como si estuviera planeando mudarse y ser vecina de Stiles.

La única cosa mala que Stiles ha sufrido en estos dos años, ha sido el silencio absoluto por parte de Allison, quien no ha hablado con él pese a que Stiles lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Ni su padre ni Lydia le han dicho nada sobre Allison, pero según tiene entendido, ahora está en Francia recuperándose de algo.

—Vamos. —Dice Derek agarrando a Damien en brazos y ofreciendo su mano a Stiles, quien la agarra con suavidad y van hacia el coche, donde Peter y Aurora ya están esperando. Sus lobos siempre dicen que no tienen un cachorro favorito, pero está claro que no es verdad, Peter siente una devoción por su princesita, mientras que Derek está enamorado de su cachorro.

Stiles no tiene preferencia, ya que sus cachorros son un milagro, al igual que tampoco tiene favorito entre sus lobos. El humano es feliz con su familia, esperando a que su padre venga a verlo en sus vacaciones.

Stiles nunca se arrepentirá de haber acompañado en su día a su padre a la tienda de Deaton, donde se encontró con sus lobos y ellos lo eligieron.


	14. Epílogo 2

Stiles está mirando por la ventana desde hace dos horas, pues es el tiempo que sus lobos ya deberían haber estado en casa con él y los cachorros. Se muerde el labio nervioso y se gira para ver a Damien y Aurora durmiendo en el sofá, debería llevarlos a sus camas, pero no puede separarse de ellos cuando tiene miedo de perderlos de vista.

Peter y Derek insistieron en ir a la frontera para ayudar a lobos fugitivos a huir de las horribles garras de la esclavitud. Stiles los ama mucho más por querer ayudar, pero está muy preocupado de que los atrapen y los lleven de vuelta a Estados Unidos donde les esperaría un destino peor que la muerte.

El humano aprieta sus brazos a su alrededor y se traga las lágrimas que luchan por salir de él. Hace dos horas sus lobos deberían haberle llamado o mandado un mensaje diciéndole que todo había salido bien, que no habían sido atrapados, pero si no han contactado con él…

Oh, dioses no. Stiles no puede pensar en eso.

Es devastador pensar que sus lobos han sido capturados.

Unos ruidos le hacen levantar la cabeza, y Stiles gime aliviado al ver a Derek y Peter, sucios pero ilesos caminar hacia la casa. Stiles sale corriendo y los abraza con fuerza. Nadie puede culparlo si llora de alivio.

—Sentimos preocuparte, pero tuvimos que meternos en un lago para huir de una patrulla fronteriza y los móviles se estropearon. —Susurra Peter contra el cuello de Stiles, y el humano suspira aliviado al verlos sanos y salvos.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y besa con fiereza a Peter, luego agarra las mejillas de Derek e iguala el beso con su otro lobo. Ellos están bien, están a salvo.

Es el momento en el que Stiles ve a quien acompaña a sus lobos. Tres lobos más y una humana. Solo reconoce a la humana y su lobo. Lydia y Jackson. Stiles corre a abrazarlos con fuerza, y Lydia suspira al ver a su amigo de nuevo. Stiles baja la cabeza y su cara muestra la sorpresa que siente al haber chocado con el estómago abultado de Lydia.

—Enhorabuena. —Dice Stiles, y Lydia sonríe ampliamente antes de volver a abrazar a Stiles, luego se separan y Stiles fija su mirada en esos tres lobos. Una chica rubia, un chico rubio y uno moreno.

—Estaban solos, desnutridos y sin manada. —Dice Derek, y Stiles solo tiene que mirar unos segundos a esos lobos antes de abrazarlos y guiarlos dentro para que coman una comida en condiciones.

—¿Estos cachorros tienen nombre? —Pregunta Stiles, y la rubia sonríe ampliamente antes de decir:

—Mamá, somos Erica, Isaac y Boyd.


End file.
